Comet
|released = 15.7.0 |rateoffire = 89 |capacity = 10 |mobility pc = 50 60 (formerly) |reskinof = Royal Sniper Rifle |attribute = |theme = Space Themed |cost = 320 (225 when on sale) |Level required = 2 }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.7.0 update. It can be obtained for a limited time during the Christmas holidays in the Armory. It is also available in the Trader's Van for a limited time. Appearance It has a black & blue body with purple overtones, with bluish arrows pointing towards a majestic barrel made of a blending purplish-pink crystal shaped like a comet, (hence the name), attached to the body via a shiny bluish barrel, the same color as its small magazine. it has a relatively large scope with another cometary crystal similar to that on the barrel attached to the top of the scope. It seems to be a remodel of the Royal Sniper Rifle and works like the Particle Accelerator. Strategy This weapon deals high damage, has a decent fire rate, a moderate-low capacity, and low mobility. Tips *Land headshots to maximize Efficiency per shot. **To shorten the worker further, it is recommended to wear Burning Tiara, Hunter's Altar, max Sniper Cape, Halloween Mask and a high level Elemental module. *Use it like the Alien Sniper Rifle, the Particle Accelerator, the Laser Bow, and the Antivirus since the Comet functions similarly to the all of these weapons. *Useful for making trick shots (similar to the Laser Bouncer), if used correctly. *To benefit from the ricochet ability, use this in hallways if you want to make trick shots on enemies, but be aware the laser only bounces off ONCE before disappearing when hitting the next wall. *Pair this with a backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *This weapon can be used with some weapon combinations for Three Category Spam, although it doesn't work with every weapon combination. Counters *Snipe enemies from a distance. *Use a high mobility melee to take advantage of the weapon's low 50 mobility. *Take a primary weapon with a scope, such as the Night Hunter or Secret Forces Rifle, to hunt users from a distance. *This weapon does not have very high mobility, so equip boots that allow double jumping, or boots that increase jump height. *Use an area damage weapon or a shotgun to take its user out. Recommended Maps *Space Station *Sniper Forts *Pool Party Equipment Setups Equip a Primary or Backup weapon for close-range battles. Theme Space themed. Trivia *Considering the shape, the design itself is heavily influenced by the Royal Sniper Rifle. *This weapon was primarily equipped by high-level players for a short period of time, as it optimized the method known as 3 cat spamming. A counter to this method was introduced, and the weapons usage has decreased sizeably. *This weapon used to have a light blue muzzle flash that emits particles similar to that the Royal Sniper Rifle emits when firing, however in the gallery update, the muzzle flash was changed to magenta-whitish snowflake-like particles (possibly due to comets composed mostly of ice) and particle effects that are accelerated out of the barrel and moves along, parallel to the fired laser beam that looks similar to the ones Black Hole emits when firing. *When an opponent is killed with this weapon, contrary to the gun's main color theme and laser colour, the opponent gets vaporized into blue dust. *This weapon is the fourth weapon of the “Space Threats” theme, along with the Saturn, Venus & Mercury, Asteroid, and Meteor Shower. *Unlike most ricochet weapons, the projectile doesn't bounce off walls multiple times per shot. *The category spam delay animation, like the Anti-Champion Rifle, produces no audio. *Contrary to what the weapon appears to shoot, the Comet, in fact, does not actually fire a laser beam despite seeming to do so. The Comet actually fires tiny legitimate comets, according to its gallery description. The velocity of the tiny comets fired out of the weapon are so fast, that it allows for the presence of the Comet’s piercing shot ability. *This weapon is a two headshot kill, and a three bodyshots kill. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Ricochet Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van Category:Single Shots